1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more specifically to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a function allowing a test for checking whether or not input/output terminals of the integrated circuit are properly connected to wirings on a after the integrated circuit is assembled on the circuit board. In this specification, the term "input/output terminal" is used to include not only a terminal used for both of an input and an output, but also a terminal used for only an input and a terminal used for only an output.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor integrated circuits have not been internally provided with a test circuit for checking a wiring condition after the integrated circuit is assembled on a wiring substrate or printed circuit board. Therefore, a function test for the system realized on the printed circuit board has been performed for each printed circuit board, instead of a connection test between each integrated circuit and the printed circuit board. Alternatively, an assemble testing has been conducted by a function test of the integrated circuit assembled on the printed circuit board by use of an in-circuit tester or likes.
In general, however, the function test for the overall printed circuit board requires a great amount of time and a large number of steps in order to perform all functions of the circuit board, the closer the function of the circuit board becomes to the function of the overall system.